ASESINO: KY
by VicPin
Summary: El tercer onsehot de la saga. El judío de South Park acepta con decisión el ofrecimiento que cierto par de rubios le han ofrecido por grandes razones.


**ASESINO: KY.**

Siempre he sido una persona pacífica.

De hecho, mis constantes peleas con Eric Cartman en realidad han sido lo único que me saca el yo violento que llevo en mi interior. Y eso que Cartman es mi… ¿cómo decirlo?

Novio.

Bueno, sí, es mi novio, es el amor de mi vida y lo que sea, pero ultimadamente no pienso hablar de eso.

Ahora mi preocupación recae sobre Kenny…

Mejor dicho, Mysterion.

Sé que no debía de decirlo, pero supe el secreto de Kenny cuando tenía 9 años y estábamos en cuarto grado; era un trabajo admirable y duro, pero a él le gustaba mucho hacerlo.

Yo sí me atrevería a acompañarle, pero me di cuenta de que tal vez o no tenga las agallas o sí las tenga, pero con el tiempo sumamente organizado. De todos modos, estoy contento de ser su informante secreto, el único del grupo de los cinco (incluyendo a Butters, su novio) que le mantiene al tanto de los movimientos de South Park.

No obstante, últimamente le he visto heridas en los brazos y en las piernas. Ambas son productos de los constantes saltos a larga distancia y a gran altura que hacía en conjunto con su amigo y aliado, el Asesino de South Park.

A aquél tipo le conocí una noche cuando ambos entraron a mi habitación por la ventana; esa noche Cartman estaba enfermo y acababa de regresar a mi casa luego de cuidarlo todo el día. Estaba cansado, pero con el ánimo que siempre ambos grandes personajes irradiaban.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_- ¡Mysterion! ¡Gusto en verte! – exclamaba Kyle al mismo tiempo que ofrecía su lecho como asiento - ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Lograron atrapar al líder de la Mére Papillion? _

_- Sí – respondió Mysterion con una sonrisa -. Tu información fue de gran ayuda, Kyle, gracias._

_- No hay de qué. Siempre es un honor trabajar contigo…_

_Kyle se volvió para ver al acompañante del héroe. El chico se quedó sumamente mudo de sorpresa._

_- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó el chico lleno de admiración - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tú… Tú eres el Asesino de South Park!_

_El Asesino sonrió._

_- Así es, Kyle – respondió Mysterion mientras veía a su compañero con ojos de gratitud -. Es mi gran amigo y aliado en la lucha contra el crimen. De hecho, me ha salvado muchas veces la vida._

_- ¡Oh, vamos, Mysterion, no es para tanto! – exclamó el Asesino con modestia- Sólo hago lo que puedo y lo que esté al alcance de mis manos._

_Kyle miraba a ambos héroes con admiración._

_No podía creer que en su habitación estuvieran los dos grandes héroes que protegen a South Park de toda clase de criminales; parecía ser un sueño huajiro hecho realidad. _

_- Dios, es un placer conocerle, señor…_

_- Por favor, Kyle – replicó el Asesino con dulzura -. No me digas señor, simplemente llámame "Asesino"_

_- Es un apodo fuerte y desagradable._

_- Lo sé, pero así se llama mi Hermandad. _

_Kyle sonrió._

_- Está bien… Asesino._

_:: Flashback::_

* * *

><p>Sonreí al evocar aquél bello recuerdo.<p>

El Asesino era un tipo admirable, sin duda alguna. Mysterion me hablaba con soltura sobre él como si lo conociera de fondo, haciendo que creciera en mi pecho una profunda admiración y respeto por aquél grupo de personas que luchan contra los que atenten contra los inocentes.

Era bueno saber que estamos en buenas manos.

- Kyle – me llamó una voz.

Me volví y, con una sonrisa, exclamé:

- ¡Chicos!

Ahí estaban esos dos, Mysterion y el Asesino, de cuclillas en mi ventana. No obstante, mi sonrisa se borró al ver que el Asesino estaba herido en su costado.

- ¡Dios! – exclamó el pelirrojo y corrió a ayudar a sus amigos.

La herida no era nada de otro mundo por suerte; era sólo un rasguño… Bueno, una herida algo profunda pero no peligrosa. Empecé a curarle tal y como me estaban enseñando en la facultad de Medicina. El Asesino no pudo evitar gemir de dolor cuando le pasaba el algodón con el agua oxigenada para limpiarle a herida.

- ¡Resiste! – exclamaba Mysterion mientras le apretaba la mano – Ya mero termina Kyle.

- Lo sé, pero… ¡Argh! ¡Maldito mal nacido de Jean Prichard! ¡Juro que esa vez le pondré mi cuchilla en su cuello si le dejan suelto otra vez!

Una vez finalizada la curación, les dije:

- Asesino necesita descansar durante unos cuatro o cinco días; esa herida pudo haberle hecho perder más sangre.

- Gracias, Kyle – me respondió Mysterion con una sonrisa .

Asentí, muy sonriente, y me retiré de la habitación para irme a la cocina a traerles algo de comer; por suerte mis padres habían salido de viaje esa semana a Nueva York y no regresarían hasta pasado mañana.

No obstante, cuando me acercaba a la habitación, escuché una plática que me sorprendió hasta las chanclas:

- Creo que es momento de decirle quién eres realmente, cariño.

- Kenny, sabes bien que al revelarle esto lo pondríamos en peligro. Le quiero mucho, pero no quiero que por mi culpa los Iluminati le den caza al enterarse de nuestra conexión.

- Butters, Kyle nunca nos ha delatado y jamás nos delatará. De hecho, te recuerdo que él es, aparte de ti, el único que sabe quién es Mysterion.

¡¿Butters?, pensé muy sorprendido.

Me quedé sin palabras.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¡Butters, el amor de la vida de Kenny y sustituto cuando éste moría era el Asesino de South Park!

Inconcebible, pero cierto: Ese chico dulce, manipulable hasta los huesos, inocente y tierno, ese chico a quien medio mundo le ve la cara de pendejo, incluyendo su propia familia, era el hombre más letal de todo Colorado. L e había visto pelear cuando me veía en peligro de morir asesinado por la Mére Papillion al infiltrarme en su organización de manera discreta: Matando tipos como moscas con solamente un arma de fuego primero y sus habilidades con las cuchillas después.

Recuperé mi compostura y me dispuse a abrir la puerta…Pero eso no fue posible debido a que ya estaba abierta y estaban los dos novios, con sus rostros al descubierto y muy sorprendidos al igual que yo.

- ¿Cuánto has escuchado? – inquiría Kenny al mismo tiempo que me empujaba hacia dentro de la habitación, que ahora estaba a oscuras por precaución.

- T-Todo – le respondí.

Luego, dirigiéndome a Butters, le dije:

- Así que tú eres el Asesino de South Park. El legendario Ángel Exterminador.

- Así es, Kyle – admitió el rubio con tristeza -. Perdóname si te hemos mentido, pero debes saber que para nosotros los Asesinos es de gran prioridad defender a nuestros seres queridos y amigos.

- Pero, Butters, tú… Tú no eres así.

Butters arqueó una ceja.

Al parecer comprendió lo que quería decirle.

- Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz por proteger a mis amigos, Kyle – replicó muy serio -. Entiendo que no me concibas como un Assassini dada la familia, la educación y el carácter que supuestamente tengo, pero si tú me conocieras mejor, sabrías que yo no ando con pendejadas como tu novio el culón con su obsesión de ser el Mapache.

- Bueno, a eso sí que no te puedo responder al respecto, pero tú, Butters...

El rubio sonrió.

Kenny, quien había permanecido al instante, añadió:

- Él no es el único Assassini de South Park, ¿sabes? Eso es lo que ambos queremos decirte.

Dicho esto, Kenny arremangó la manga de su traje y me mostró una especie de brazalete que, con tan sólo estirar la mano para atrás, se convierte en un arma letal.

Era una cuchilla oculta idéntica a la de Butters, y aquél gesto me hizo comprender de manera sorpresiva sus palabras.

Kenny también era uno de ellos.

Butters se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de mi cama y, tomando mi mano, me dijo con dulzura:

- Eres un gran amigo, Kyle. De hecho, no sabes lo infinitamente agradecidos que estamos con tu ayuda.

- Saben que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, Butters – respondí con el ánimo repuesto -. Y pierdan cuidado: Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

_- Nuestro_ secreto, Kyle – me corrigió Kenny al mismo tiempo que éste sacaba de su cinturón un brazalete -. Butters y yo queremos que te nos unas.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamé, muy sorprendido.

¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!

- ¿Me están pidiendo los dos que…?

Ambos jóvenes, sonrientes, asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>- Kyle, los que estamos reunidos aquí dedicamos nuestras vidas a luchar por la humanidad – me decía Desmond Miles, el Gran Maestro de los Asesinos.<p>

Yo estaba ahí, frente a la leyenda viva de carne y hueso con toda su esencia. Desmond Miles era realmente un tipo agradable y sabio; Butters y Kenny me contactaron con él para que yo me iniciara en la Hermandad bajo un riguroso entrenamiento.

Si todos supieran que medio Colorado estaba muy metido hasta el cuello en el mundo de los Asesinos, querrían entrar para ofrecer pelea contra nuestros eternos enemigos, los Iluminati o Templarios, que ese era su otro nombre.

En fin, ahí estaba yo: en la iglesia del pueblo frente al legendario líder de los Asesinos y descendiente de igualmente legendarios Maestros Assassini.

Mi entrenamiento había terminado.

Ya estaba listo para ser ascendido al rango de Asesino.

En medio del campanario había una hoguera encendida rodeada de un grupo de diez personas, incluyendo a Kenny y a Butters, quienes llevaban la rudimentaria vestimenta que los caracterizaba.

- Kenny y Leo - añadía Desmond - estuvieron parados frente a esta hoguera antes. Ahora es tu turno.

Desmond me ofreció su mano y añadió:

- Únetenos.

Como gesto de aceptación, tomé su mano y me hizo acercarme a la hoguera; a la seña de Desmond, Kenny cogió unas tenazas que estaban en la hoguera y me marcó con las puntas en las que estaba labrada la marca de la Hermandad.

Sentí dolor y ardor al principio, pero luego observé la marca en mi dedo anular… Y me di cuenta que había valido la pena haber aceptado dicha invitación.

Como parte final de la iniciación, Desmond me indicó que hiciera mi salto de fe en la atalaya de la iglesia.

Obedecí, sintiendo un extraño impulso que me indicaba que mi vida había cambiado.

Me puse en posición sin vacilar y, sin temor alguno, salté.

Ya era un Assassini.


End file.
